Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Gyakuten Saiban in Japan) is the first game in the Ace Attorney series.thumb|300px|right|Trailer It was originally released in Japan in 2001 on the Game Boy Advance with four court cases for players to solve. The DS remake was released in Japan and other countries in 2005 with an additional case. Developed by Atsushi Inaba character and promotional art by Tatsurou Iwamoto. Characters * Phoenix Wright * Miles Edgeworth * Dick Gumshoe * Ema Skye * Maya Fey * Larry Butz - is a recurring character from the first three games in the series. He has been friends with Phoenix Wright since childhood, and Wright gets his start defending Butz on the charge of murdering Butz's old girlfriend in the first case of the game. He also is called to the stand in the fourth case of the same game and in a couple cases of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations. * Mia Fey - Eldest daughter of Misty Fey, Mia became a defense attorney to find out what happened to her mother after the DL-6 incident. She initially worked at Marvin Grossberg's office alongside Diego Armando, and subsequently opened her own practice. In this game, she serves as Phoenix's boss for the first case, but is murdered by Redd White shortly thereafter in the second case. However, her spirit can be summoned by either Maya or Pearl Fey when Wright needs help. Trials and Tribulations features two "flashback" cases in which the player plays as Mia in her first and second murder cases at Grossberg's law firm. * Judge - The "Judge" refers to the character who presides (as judge) over most of the cases in the series. * Marvin Grossberg - Grossberg, a rotund, mustached man, is a defense attorney and namesake of the Grossberg Criminal Defense law firm. Mia Fey once worked under him, supervising her under the trial of a younger Phoenix Wright, five years ago (although was more along the lines of a punching bag). Marvin is aware of the history of the Fey family and the events of the infamous "DL-6" case that ties several cases together, but is cautious about giving out that information to others. * Winston Payne - Winston is a prosecutor that generally starts off with a strong case for the prosecution, but quickly can be demoralized when the defense attorney finds holes in the evidence. Payne is very smug, and he seems to enjoy mocking young attorneys, earning him the nickname the "Rookie Killer". He serves as the first prosecutor the player goes against in all four games. His name is a pun, "Winced in Pain". * Manfred von Karma - is a meticulous, ruthless prosecutor who is known for having a perfect record of getting all guilty sentences in every case. This 'perfect record' was blemished when Miles' father Gregory discovered forged evidence- though the incident itself did not result in a Not-Guilty verdict, von Karma nevertheless nearly went insane. When Miles is accused of murder, it is later discovered that the case was set up by Manfred in order to exact revenge complete revenge against both Gregory and Miles- Gregory through murder, for tarnishing his reputation; and Miles through a guilty verdict, for accidentally shooting von Karma in the shoulder. Manfred has two daughters, one named Franziska, but the other daughter's name is unknown. Manfred also adopted Miles after Gregory's death, becoming his mentor. * Lotta Hart - a Southern photographer whose pictures serve as evidence in a few cases. She returns in Justice For All. * Lana Skye - the defendant in Rise from the Ashes. She was the Chief Prosecutor of Los Angeles at the time, but the case exposed her involvement in forging evidence during the SL-9 Incident, which resulted in severe penalties. She is Ema's older sister. Cases Episode 1: The First Turnabout - is the first episode and follows Phoenix Wright's first case as a defense attorney. He defends his childhood friend Larry Butz in the murder of Cindy Stone. Episode 2: Turnabout Sisters - this case marks the death of a major character, Mia Fey, as well as the first appearances of Maya Fey, Dick Gumshoe and Miles Edgeworth. Episode 3: Turnabout Samurai - revolves around a murder that occurs during a production of the fictional television show "The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo". Episode 4: Turnabout Goodbyes - is the fourth episode where it seems as though Miles Edgeworth has committed a murder. The episode also features Miles Edgeworth's mentor, Manfred von Karma, as the prosecutor. Episode 5: Rise from the Ashes - was created exclusively for the Nintendo DS version of the game, and introduced the Skye sisters, Ema and Lana. Gallery Image:PWLarry.png|''Larry Butz'' Image:PWMia.png|''Mia Fey'' Image:PWJudge.png|''Judge'' Image:PWMarvin.png|''Marvin Grossberg'' Image:PWWinston.png|''Winston Payne'' Image:PWManfred.png|''Manfred von Karma'' Image:PWLotta.png|''Lotta Hart'' Image:PWLana.png|''Lana Skye'' Box Art Image:PhoenixJapanGBA.png|''Japan'' GBA Image:PhoenixJapan.png|''Japan'' DS Image:PhoenixCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' 10326.jpg|''Europe'' Image:PhoenixAAAustralia.png|''Australia'' Merchandise Image:PhoenixGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' External Links *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney on Ace Attorney Wiki *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney on Wikipedia * [http://www.capcom.com/phoenixwright/ Phoenix Wright official English website] Category:Ace Attorney Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games